


honey don't feed me (I will come back)

by Cimderslla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone is a mythical being, In a way, M/M, Magic, Modern Fantasy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, The major character death tag is only important for the first few chapters, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Witch Allura (Voltron), it doesnt last long, so dont panic!!, soul bonds would be a better way to describe it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimderslla/pseuds/Cimderslla
Summary: To anyone who glanced at a map, Altea was just another small, sleepy mountain town, tucked away deep within the forest. Old and secure, it seems like the place where everyone knows everyone, and nothing of much interest happens.But to those who lived there, Altea was far more than that.As one of the last town in North America inhabited solely by mythical creatures, Altea is a sanctuary for beings of magical origins. A safe haven, free from the prying eyes of humanity, and the violence that so often came with their fear of the unknown, Altea is a refuge for many.Protected by deep ancient magics, Altea is idyllic, a home to multitudes of different races and species, offering them all a place to live and grow.From the water spirits of the shores, to the covens of warlocks and witches, to the faeries, and the wolf pack of Marmora, to the ancient bronze dragon residing deep in the mountain range.Altea is perfect, Altea is protected, Altea is home.But when the disappearance of a local water nymph throws the entire town into chaos, it’s evident that something ancient is stirring in the heart of the valley.





	honey don't feed me (I will come back)

**Author's Note:**

> hey its me again!!  
> you can tell im procrastinating from writing the next chapters of my other fics because i actually managed to start writing this after it floating around in my head for a good few months. anyway this is because i got bored and watched all of the twilight films again and remembered how interesting the vampire lore/side characters were but how boring the romance was, and somehow this came into being!!  
> so yeah lets get to it lol

** Attack at local morgue **

Coroner Emily Thorne was viciously attacked last night by an unknown amount of assailants while working her shift in the morgue at Hillcrest General Hospital. Altea police say the 38 year old suffered multiple wounds to her neck and face, along with a broken arm, and is now recovering in the hospital from substantial blood loss.

It has also been reported that the body of twenty two year old Lance Àlvarez-McClain has also gone missing from its cold camber in the morgue. McClain was found dead in Calver Lake by police just two days ago, where it is thought he drowned after suffering an apparent brutal animal attack.

It is unknown whether these monstrous attackers are linked in anyway to McClain’s death, but it is highly suspected that they are the ones responsible for the theft of the body after the assault occurred.

It’s been revealed that security cameras in the morgue and surrounding wing had reportedly been broken earlier that day, and the damage and subsequent missing footage was only noticed by a few hours later by police officials. Two security officers have been arrested on suspicion of aiding and abetting, and purposeful tampering with evidence.

Police Chief Kolivan Felrrum says that Altea Police are reviewing the case with the utmost attention, and that they “hope to catch the assailants as quickly as possible, both for the sake of Miss Lewis, and for the family of Mr McClain.”

If you have any information concerning the attacks please call Altea PD at (xxx) xxx-xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr [here](http://cimderslla.tumblr.com/) if you want to come and talk about anything!!


End file.
